Realms
Description A Realm is a collection of geographical locations sharing a Government. One or more Houses often hold considerable sway over a Realm but in theory anyone can rise and fall within the ranks of a Realm's populace. Realms may have their own laws, practices, demands or benefits for their people & there are many forms of active Government with the Western Realms, such as those listed below... Monarchies: A hereditary Government with power residing solely with a single King or Queen, monarchies are often established through force & maintained through familial descent. Monarchs rule by fiat, their decisions are final & they only be replaced via abdication or overthrowing. A Kingdom is divided thusly... *Kings or Queens are the absolute and total rulers of their Realms whether through love or fear, or both! *Duchies are based on distinct population centres & are responsible for Subjects & Vassals within it, owing allegiance directly to the Crown. *Earls & Countesses rule over estates within anothers lands, as Vassals of either a Duchy or the Crown. *A Baronetcy grants authority over a small estate, just as with Earldoms, but with much less land. *Lords & Ladies within a Monarchy own no lands, though they may possess property within the Realm. Empires: '''Virtually identical to Monarchies except that an Emperor usually rules over several areas that were once distinct Monarchies themselves, having conquered or absorbed them over time. An Emperor could thus be considered a "King of Kings" or "High King" in the Rosfarren tradition. Despite this, an Empire is typically arranged along the same lines as a Kingdom, with Duchies, Earldoms, Baronetcies and Lordships fulfilling the same roles & an Emperor or Empress in place of a Monarch. The one key difference in having an Empire as a neighbour versus a Monarchy is the safety of your borders! '''Republics: '''A democratic system that is categorised by elected & temporary rulers who can (at times) wield power similar to that of a King or Empress, but typically do so only for short periods & to accomplish specific tasks. The Government of a Republic is outlined below... *Either a Dictator with abolute authority OR 2 Consul with power of veto over one another will preside over a Republic. Dictators come and go based on emergencies or specific needs, whilst in peacetime the Consul's ensure that democracy reigns. *ProConsuls are rulers of towns and cities, analagous to Duchies in other systems. *Praetors are appointed as magistrates and administrators of sections of a ProConsuls lands. *Senators own minor Estates & are responsible for voting in Consuls when needed. *Patricians are respected Citizens with some minor influence, though no land. '''Imperial Republic: These come about in much the same way as Empires (by widescale expansion) but often through political alliances and attracting others than by conquest. The key difference is in the absolute authority of an Emperor to provide stable & consistent rule over the Republic rather than any temporary Dictator of Consul. This has been adopted often to prevent civil war, reign in the excesses of the Nobility or by the will of the people. Other than the difference in ruler, they function much as a Republic does. The Four Realms & their Rulers The Imperial Republic of Aerdy: '''Emperor Hawksley Blackthorn, House Bloodstone '''The Kingdom of Drakenwood: '''Queen Brax DeRandy, House Alluminas '''The Empire of Rosfarren: Emperor Eladriell Winterwind, House Haarfrost '''The Kingdom of Valena: '''King Blitzkrieg Silversnow, House Valderi __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__